Amelia the Babysitter
Amelia the Babysitter is a Rubbadubbers episode from series one. In this episode, Amelia learns that being in charge carries extra responsibilities. Characters *Tubb *Sploshy *Finbar *Terence *Winona *Reg *Amelia Roles *Tubb: Baby Tubb *Sploshy: Baby Sploshy *Finbar: Baby Finbar *Terence: Baby Terence *Winona: Baby Winona *Amelia: Babysitter Amelia Plot The episode starts with Reg in the hallway, stating that the children are gone. Then it cuts to Terence asking if any of the Rubbadubbers’ beds are for him, but Sploshy tells him that Benjie and Sis have gone to meet the babysitter. Finbar suggests that Terence should have his bed, because the former did not want to be seen in a baby’s bed. Winona and Sploshy think that lying on the beds feels like floating on clouds, and that they should play babies all day long, which Tubb agrees to. Amelia flies low over everyone’s heads and then dives into the water, thus getting the Rubbadubbers splashed. Everyone wants Amelia to quit flying until they have finished playing babies, but Amelia does not want to. She wishes that she was in charge, and transports herself to the cloud world. Amelia flies over to Sploshy, who is bored, and is confused about Sploshy calling her “babysitter", until she realises that she is in charge. When Sploshy tells Amelia that she is bored, she suggests that she read her book, but Sploshy cannot reach the book, so Amelia has to get it for her, when she overhears Terence crying. Amelia flies over to Terence, who informs that his cloud is full of rain. While she tries to help him, Finbar and Winona fight over their cloud. As Amelia tries to break up the fight, Tubb complains about his head being stuck in a cloud. While Amelia tries to push the cloud off his head, it is revealed that Sploshy is hanging from the book’s cloud, about to fall. After this, the babies shout simultaneously, much to Amelia’s dismay. After quieting the babies down, Amelia sings It’s Never, Ever, Easy, but is interrupted by Sploshy falling. Sploshy is then saved by Amelia, and afterwards, the latter deals with the other babies’ problems. Amelia is exhausted after caring for the babies, and reverses her wish when they demand her to tell them what to do. Tubb then tries to convince Amelia to fly. When Benjie and Sis arrive for their bath, Amelia lays in one of the beds and falls asleep. Trivia *This is one of the few episodes to contain a musical number. *On Nick Jr. airings in the US, it was paired with "Tubb the Magician" and the shorts "Row, Row, Row" and "Steamy Mirror." *The clouds in this episode represent nappies. *Finbar's line "Hey, you, arr, arr, arr, get off of my cloud" is a reference to the Rolling Stones song Get Off of My Cloud. *This, along with Speedy Terence, are the only series one episodes to not get a home media release in the United States. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Amelia Category:Series One Episodes